This invention relates to a shock absorber for railcars. More specifically, the invention relates to a shock absorber for use on a trailer on flat car (TOFC) service railcar utilizing a single axle truck.
In the development of more fuel efficient railcars for trailer on flat car (TOFC) service some types of fuel efficient TOFC railcars which are comprised of articulated units having non-cushioned trailer hitches installed thereon control the forces transmitted to the trailer load through the use of end-of-car cushioning devices on the TOFC railcar and the use of shock absorbers between the trucks and frame of the TOFC railcar. These types of articulated TOFC railcars offer significant advantages over the conventional eighty-nine foot (89') flat railcar in loading of the trailers on the TOFC railcar and fuel savings during operation of the train.
While some prior art shock absorbers may be utilized for such new articulated TOFC railcars, it is desirable to have a shock absorber designed specifically for use in such railcars. Typical prior art shock absorbers are described or referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,556,264, 3,682,103, and 4,106,412.